The Obsessed Romance
by darkwings09
Summary: [RyoSaku] A haunted dwelling filled with ghosts is strangely linked together with our dear hero and heroine. Inui's curiosity now at its peak.
1. Chapter 1

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Summary: Curiosity got the better of Inui and Fuji, so they got the urge to investigate the haunted mansion at the other end of the town! The seigaku regulars and some of the freshmen were invited, and the supernatural beings were after Ryoma and Sakuno! What?! (RyomaxSakuno)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay?

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.

Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing!

Oh, on such a short notice…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that.

-------------------------------------------

The strange house

------------------------------------------

The wind became aggressive as Seigaku's data man, Inui, opened his mail in his computer. He silently muttered to himself as he read the title of his new mail he received. It's from his tennis buddy he met in the Internet.

"_The Haunted Mansion?"_

Something triggered his mind as he opened further and read the article.

It read:

_Hello, it's me again._

_I'm noticing current strange things happening around the rumored 'Haunted House'. It's located only a few blocks away from our house, well, at the other end of the town, the big one with all those wild plants growing along its antique walls. It's kinda pretty normal at first, but lately, I heard odd rumors surrounding the residence. If you're curious, then read on:_

About 18 years ago, the Nakamuras used to live there. They lived in perfect harmony and they are also filthy rich. However, one tragic night, they met a cruel and merciless fate. Their obsessed neighbor massacred them all. The crime scene was gruesome, the witnesses said, for their bodies were lying helplessly in the pool of blood. I can almost imagine the scenario. It's really horrifying, Inui-san. Their spirits and souls now roamed freely around those haunted walls of the said mansion, they were restless. No, the most threatening fact was that, the eldest daughter of the household, Kirara Nakamura, was waiting hopelessly for the love of her life. His name was Yuki Yanami. The most saddening fact was that she was waiting for nothing, Yuki-san's plane crashed shortly after it departed. Up until now, her fidgety soul still waited for him. Some say that both of them waited for their reincarnations, their full-pledged human reincarnations.

_Please pray for their souls, most especially Yuki-san's and Kirara-chan's._

Inui adjusted his eyeglasses. He was slightly touched by the article sent by his Internet buddy. At the same time, he was interested. A wily grin graced his features. All of a sudden, he felt chills sent to his spines. He thought it was the violent wind that was blowing outside, so he closed the windows.

"A haunted house, ka?" Inui murmured to himself as he went downstairs to eat dinner, "Maybe I should tell Fuji about this…"

'_We are counting on you, Inui-san, I hope you will succeed…' _the wind seems to say as it gently brushed against the window of Inui's room.

----------------------------------------

"Alright. Dismissed!" Tezuka ordered the tennis club members as he glanced at his watch. _4:00 pm_

"Ah, Tezuka, can I speak for the regulars for a moment?" Inui interrupted him suddenly. Tezuka looked at him stoically, trying to find any reason why by looking at Inui's facial expressions.

Finding nothing, he merely nodded. "Ah"

Inui smirked as he proceeded to the tennis locker room.

"Nya, Momo! It's not fair! I thought you would treat us burgers later! And you just made up a lousy excuse that you are going out with Ann-chan!" the juvenile red-haired senpai scolded his kouhai in a childish manner.

Momo sweat dropped as he flung his arms in front of him.

"Er…I can explain! B-But it's true! Ann-chan asked me to the tennis courts!" Momo explained, gulping at the same time.

"Or maybe, _you_ asked her to the tennis courts" Ryoma added as he slowly unravel the laces of his sneakers. He really find it infuriating at the same time amusing when his Momo-senpai never admit that he was dating Tachibana-san's iimouto.

"Urusai, o'chibi" Momoshiro growled at him.

"Fssshhh…someone's on a denial" Kaidoh further mocked as he silently said those words.

"Urusai, baka mamushi! You don't even know a thing about this!" Momo snarled at Kaidoh, threatening him with his death glares.

"What DID YOU SAY?!" Kaidoh barked back as he grabbed Momo's collar, "BAKA!"

Momoshiro promptly grabbed Kaidoh's collar as they both created a scary atmosphere. Every one of them gulped.

"O-Oi, Kaidoh, Momo, stop that!" Oishi scolded them like a worrying mother (A/N: you get the idea right? Bear with me)

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, 20 laps around the court, now!" Tezuka ordered the two.

"But he started it-" Momo tried to explain but was suddenly cut off when the door they left ajar burst open.

"Oh…Am I interrupting something?" the figure asked them.

"Inui!" Kikumaru hollered as he looked like a child staring at a stranger.

"I got a special exploit for all of you" Inui told them, with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"E-exploit?" everyone in the room chorused.

Tezuka merely got up and walked past Inui towards the door. "What are you thinking?" He whispered to Inui.

"Oh, just for a little fun and a little aid for a soul. Iie, make that two" Inui whispered back.

Tezuka left him one baffled look before going outside.

"Oh, Tezuka, you're part of this, too" Inui told him, that awful gleam appearing in his eyeglasses.

"Hn" Tezuka replied back, cursing Inui's useless schemes.

Inui sighed. _'I guess Tezuka is off the list then'_

------------------------------------------

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno warned her best friend from knocking to the tennis club's locker room, "…you shouldn't disturb them"

"Demo…Inui-senpai invited us inside the room! We can't turn back a senpai's offer, you know! Now, come on, Sakuno-chan!" replied Tomoka as she dragged poor Sakuno to the said room.

Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo were trailing the two.

"Horio-kun, why are we following Tomo-chan and Sakuno-chan?" Katsuo questioned Horio, completely unaware of what they are doing.

"We're not following them! Inui-senpai told us to go to their locker room after dismissal, remember?" Horio answered him as they started walking towards the door.

Katsuo glanced at Kachiro, shrugging at the same time.

--------------------------------

"So, are we all here now?" Inui inquired them. They all nodded.

"HAI!"

"Well then, I'll start now" Inui said to them as he cleared his throat.

Fuji nodded, aware of what he's going to say. Kaidoh hissed, seemingly portraying that it's somewhat a loss of precious time. Ryoma only half-glanced at Inui before yawning. Momoshiro and Kikumaru ogled at Inui in an awkward manner (A/N: I don't know if they are exaggerating or something, but what the heck)

"An acquaintance of mine needs my help, or rather, _our _help in investigating something," Inui informed them.

"Something…?" Momoshiro disrupted him, maybe because he didn't want to be in suspense or he wanted to go to the tennis courts with Ann quickly.

"…to investigate a haunted house, where the Nakamuras lived once" Inui continued.

"B-But Inui, I think it's not safe there" Oishi warned him, but to no avail.

If Inui made up his mind, no one can change it. Especially if you don't want in a tight situation when Inui gave you one of his Aozu or his overdid juices, well, just don't debate with him, or you'll suffer his ramifications.

"Don't worry, we are just going to investigate it" Inui replied with a furtive grin.

"Nya! Sounds fun, don't you think so, o'chibi?" Kikumaru asked Ryoma as he shook the poor boy's shoulders.

"Ittai…" Ryoma murmured as he struggled with his senpai's grip. Unknown to him, a pair of auburn eyes trailed his every movement. Although he sensed that one coming, he glanced at her. _Che_

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno murmured to herself as her gaze met his. She blushed madly as she looked away.

------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

------------------------------------------------

Do you like it?

Read and review please.

Thanks for your support!


	2. Strange occurances

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Summary: Curiosity got the better of Inui and Fuji, so they got the urge to investigate the haunted mansion at the other end of the town! The seigaku regulars and some of the freshmen were invited, and the supernatural beings were after Ryoma and Sakuno! What?! (RyomaxSakuno)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay?

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.

Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing!

Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

----------------------------------------------------

Major selection?

----------------------------------------------------

Silence.

"I wanted all of you to help me investigate the said mansion," Inui reiterated again, "at the same time, getting to the bottom of Nakamura-san and Yanami-san's baffling mystery"

"…Nakamura-san and Yanami-san. The haunted mansion is located at the other end of the town, near the Yuri shopping mart" Inui added.

"Er… what? Who?" Kawamura questioned him as he tucked his index finger under his chin, "That seems, er, bizarre"

"Let me finish…" Inui told him as he proceeded with the tall tale.

"I received a mail yesterday concerning about a certain haunted house, which provoked me as I read the whole piece. It was said that the Nakamuras lived there once…you know them right?" Inui asked his audience

"Hmm…my onee-san told me about it once, she said that she wept continuously because she lost her friend, named…Kirara-san? Yeah…of some sort" Fuji explained to them, trying to retain the information of the said girl.

"My father told me about them once, too. He said that the father of the said household is the affluent owner of the Rikkai College Jr." Tomoka further included. (A/N: Guys, don't get the wrong idea, I'm just inventing that he owned the Rikkai Dai lots of Sanada, Kirihara and Yukimura registered in my mind)

Ryoma heaved a can of Ponta from his backpack and opened it. He drank in the sweet taste of Ponta, vaguely savoring every gulp he made. He pretended not to listen to the whole account, but all the while he was actually being drawn to the story.

They all looked intently at the freshman that doesn't seem to care a bit about their discussion.

"Anyways, the whole family was slaughtered by their next door neighbor, Suki-san, though she was driven insane by jealousy. She was controlled by her egotism, I presume. The scene was horrible, gruesome and unforgiving. The souls of the departed are now roaming restlessly around those walls, especially the soul of Kirara-san, who patiently waited for the time Yuki-san, her boyfriend and lover, to come back from Germany. But Yuki-san also met a catastrophic fate, the plane he was in crashed shortly after it departed…" Inui paused as he gasped for air, "…which made that two souls who are really agitated given the situation"

Kikumaru gaped at him in disbelief. "So cruel…" he murmured, his reddish eyes widening. Tomoka gasped. Oishi closed his eyes as he muttered a short prayer with a soft voice. Kaidoh hissed, preventing his inner (scared) self from coming out to show his true colors. Kawamura looked down at the floor in pity.

Inui, who was then left unnoticed, began scrawling down notes to his notebook about their reactions. He ceased when he glanced at Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter.

He almost dropped his notebook in shock.

----------------------------------

Sakuno's POV:

_I knew I was trembling, terribly. I was shaking uncontrollably, due to unknown reasons. I tried to talk, but not one word came out from my mouth. I faced Tomo-chan, trying to explain what was happening, but I can't. Something -no, someone is taking over my body, I can feel it._

_I saw a pretty girl dressed in the traditional kimono; her slightly reddish hair blew past against her slim body. Her auburn eyes stared deeply at mine, which made me cringe even more. I attempted to ask her name, her reason why she is doing this. But she didn't answered nor did she try to fret about it. All she did was to stare intensely at my eyes, with grief and regret materializing in hers. _

_I took pity on her; I tried to be calm. _

_But, I found her footsteps trailed with blood! I felt dizzy all of a sudden._

"_My name is…Kirara, Kirara Nakamura," the ghost in front of me murmured._

_I was dumbfounded. I stared at her in disbelief._

_She was Kirara-san?!_

_Before I knew it, tears were already streaming down my flushed cheeks._

_All I can hear now was Oishi-senpai's 'snap out of it' calls and Tomo-chan's loud voice asking me if what was the matter with me._

_I couldn't answer them, Kami-sama. Why?_

_I already caused much commotion; I don't want to trouble them further. But I still can't stop these tears from falling._

_----------------------------------------------_

Normal POV:

"Oi, Ryuuzaki-san! Snap out of it!" Oishi yelled as he struggled to stir the poor girl, who was crying softly.

"Saku-chan! What's the matter with you?! Doushita no?!" Tomoka asked her as her tone of voice gradually increases. (A/N: 'Doushita no?' means what's wrong? Or the like)

"Ne, minna! Something's wrong with o'chibi!" Kikumaru updated them as she pointed at Ryoma, "Something's wrong with him!"

Inui took a glance at Ryoma. Only one question popped in his genius mind,

_Would somebody care to explain what the hell's happening to us?!_

_-------------------------------------------_

Ryoma's POV:

_I was fuming, really mad. I lost my grip and my Ponta slipped down slowly from my fingers. Who's that boy in front of me, ah, not a boy, he's taller than any of us!? I asked him sternly, "Dareda?"(A/N: translation: Dareda means who are you or the like)_

_He shook his head and stared at me, his ruby eyes following the movement of my eyes. I tried to stay calm, but only managed to stop myself from trembling. _

"_If you were to choose, Echizen, love or fate?" he questioned me with an eager look._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Love or fate?" the ghost in front of me asked once more._

_I closed my eyes and muttered something. _

_Then, I stopped and turned my gaze again back at the ghost in front of me._

"_You have to tell your name first before I can answer you" I told him coldly as I turned, my back facing him._

"_Since you asked for it, alright" he said back in an uncouth manner._

_I looked at him through my shoulder. He was smiling._

"_Yuki Yanami, need I say more?" he finally revealed, a slight smirk appearing in his pale features._

"_What the-" I chocked out as I stared at him in shock._

_And before I knew it, he faded away, disappearing from my sight._

_I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth._

_I felt like I lost a tennis match, moreover, like I didn't even earned a point._

_------------------------------------------------- _

Normal POV:

"Love or fate, ka?" Ryoma murmured silently, depicting bitterness in his voice.

"Oi, Echizen, are you alright?" Momoshiro questioned him as he put his hand at his kouhai's shoulder.

Ryoma gently but grudgingly shoved it away. "Ah, don't worry, Momo-senpai"

Momoshiro stared at him in incredulity. "What's happening to them…?"

-----------------------------------------------------

To be Continued

--------------------------------

**Hello guyz! Thanks for those reviews again! I really appreciate them.**

**Since it's already summer (I live in the Philippines), there's not much to do, so I dedicated myself writing fanfics! **

**Saa, see you around!**


	3. Assortment?

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Summary: Curiosity got the better of Inui and Fuji, so they got the urge to investigate the haunted mansion at the other end of the town! The seigaku regulars and some of the freshmen were invited, and the supernatural beings were after Ryoma and Sakuno! What?! (RyomaxSakuno)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay?

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing!**

Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Anyways, I only realized that Eiji's eye color is not red, but slightly like, er, Indigo? Gomen for my mistake! Fufufu…**

**Oh and last, I'm sorry if Yuki-kun's and Kirara-chan's 'being reincarnated' thing was fast, I'm not so particular with that one. **

----------------------------------------------------

Assortment?

----------------------------------------------------

The can of Ponta Ryoma was clasping earlier slipped through his fingers.

Oh-so-slowly, it plunged down to the grubby floor.

His hands were shaking; nevertheless his face portrayed bit calmness.

Why is he feeling this way?

_Che _

----------------------------------------

All of them grew quieter as each second passes by.

The sound that they can only hear was from Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, who cried softly in her best friend's arms.

That is, until Oishi managed to break the unbearable silence.

"Ryuuzaki-san, what happened?" he asked her once again, picking up the can of Ponta that lay on the floor.

"I can see it" Fuji told them, suddenly exposed his piercing blue eyes, "I can see the traces of blood towards Ryuuzaki-san"

"B-Blood?" Kaidoh stuttered as he rapidly felt Goosebumps all over him.

Fuji eventually _was _serious.

"Y-You're kidding, right? Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro inquired as he sweat dropped.

Fuji (in disappointment) shook his head lightly. "Iie"

"I can sense them, actually, a girl and a boy" Fuji further evoked, "the girl has a long, a bit reddish hair. She wore the traditional kimono and her eyes were like, auburn. She was about 18 years old. The boy…hmm…"

"…He has ruby red eyes, right?" Kikumaru suddenly spoke, "I saw him, too. He was raven-haired, his hair a bit blackish. He was also the same age as the girl! L-Like, er, o'chibi! He resembles o'chibi, maybe except for those ruby eyes!"

"Iie, I'm fine, Oishi-senpai" Sakuno told her senpai as she managed to force a smile.

"Saku-chan, are you sure?" Tomoka raised an eyebrow at her, "you're not actually worth believing, either"

"Tomo-chan, I'm fine, I only wanted to rest…" Sakuno murmured as she got back to her feet, "You can continue your meeting now, gomen for the disturbance"

Inui meagerly glanced at the others before looking at her. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I'll just announce this again, we're going to investigate the Nakamura's mansion this coming…hmm…" Inui gaped as he tried to think of the venue and the time when will they meet.

"…Saturday. We're all free, anyway, right?" Fuji reasoned out as he surveyed their reactions. Everyone seems to be satisfied, all except for Tomoka.

"B-But, Fuji-senpai, I have to stay at my house to take care of my brothers!" Tomoka bellowed in disappointment, "Er… oh well, you guys can have fun without me, anyway. But I'll try"

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno patted Tomoka's shoulder with a disapproving look.

"It's okay, Saku-chan" Tomoka muttered (A/N: since when do THAT girl spoke silently? Oh well) as she smiled.

"Osakada-san, are you sure?" Oishi asked her politely.

Tomoka nodded happily.

"FIGHT-O, Sakuno-chan! Go get Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka suddenly barked as she shook Sakuno slightly, getting all of the regulars' (and the freshmen trio, of course) attention.

Sakuno blushed an intense hue of red as she struggled from her friend's clasp, "T-Tomo-chan, stop that…eto…"

"I'll go straight to the point…" Inui explained, "I'm going to pair you by two's, okay? No violent nor necessary reactions, please"

"Ha! I bet that you also thought this mamushi here will be damned right scared!" Momoshiro taunted Kaidoh, who was truly pissed off.

"Urusai, BAKA!" Kaidoh teased back in annoyance.

"Er…stop fighting, you guys…" Kawamura tried to prevent his kouhais from fighting when Fuji gave him his yellow racket. Reluctantly, he accepted it.

"BURNIIIIIING! WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT DAMNED FIGHT?!" Kawamura yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ryoma sweat dropped, "Scary…"

At least Ryoma regained his cool aura as the minutes pass by, but he can still vividly remember that face that appeared before him a while ago.

"_Love or fate?"_

"I think that's enough now, Taka-san" Fuji told Taka as he retrieved the racket from Taka's hand.

Momo and Kaidoh ceased, refusing to look at each other.

"Since Tezuka is not pleased with our little scheme, let's just cross him out of the list" Inui said as he adjusted hi eyeglasses, "the pairings are:"

"For the freshmen:"

'Katsuo and Kachiro'

'Horio and Osakada, though it's tentative' (A/N: Just imagine the regulars gasping for air, weird but good pairing)

'Echizen and…Ryuuzaki-san' (A/N: Regulars' jaws dropped, some mentally; Eiji and Momo grinned)

"For the juniors;"

'Momoshiro and Kaidoh' (A/N: ooooohhhh…they can sense something)

"For the seniors, including me:"

'Fuji and Taka-san'

'Eiji and Oishi'

'Me and…er Ryuuzaki-sensei'

"Well, let's just include her" Inui explained, "If you backed out…then you'll have to taste my new Aozu, the 'ultimate Aozu killer'. Lucky you, then"

They all gulped, except for Fuji, when Inui showed them the horrible juice.

It looked like slime, along with those bubble-like substances and the shiny shade of the juice. (A/N: It's up to you on how you imagine it)

00000oooTHEIR REACTIONSooo0000

Kachiro and Katsuo smiled with relief.

Horio and Tomoka protested. (A/N: Against the rules!)

Sakuno blushed madly and Ryoma just raised his eyebrow and looked away from his noisy senpai-taichi, directing his gaze to the window.

Momo and Kaidoh started exchanging death glares as they also protested. (A/N: Oi, it's against the rules! This two…geez…)

Fuji, well, didn't react (A/N: He just has that sadistic look plastered on his face). Taka-san also chuckled with relief.

Oishi and Kikumaru looks contented and in high spirits.

Inui beamed as he started engraving notes on his notebook.

0000oooooo0000

"Alright, meeting ADJUORNED!"

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Ryuuzaki residence:

"A-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sumire sneezed loudly as she picked her handkerchief and blew her nose.

"Hmmm…I wonder how those boys are doing," she muttered to herself apprehensively.

------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------

**Hello, it's me again! How are you all?**

**Anyways, I'll be updating as fast as I can!**

**Thanks to: Yummiecreamy, michiyo drops, CrazyGirlofManyNames, EgyptianPrincezz, imuzuok and Shenhui!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**See ya!**


	4. Unbearable responsibility

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Summary: Curiosity got the better of Inui and Fuji, so they got the urge to investigate the haunted mansion at the other end of the town! The seigaku regulars and some of the freshmen were invited, and the supernatural beings were after Ryoma and Sakuno! What?! (RyomaxSakuno)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay?

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing!**

Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Oh and lastly, I'm sorry if Yuki-kun's and Kirara-chan's 'being reincarnated' thing was fast, I'm not so particular with that one. **

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Unbearable responsibility

-----------------------------------

"Alright, meeting ADJOURNED!"

Sakuno normally joins Tomoka on their way home, but today, she reluctantly contradicted her best friend's offer.

Tomoka knew something's bothering Sakuno, but she thought that all her best friend needs was her quality time alone.

So she halfheartedly gave Sakuno what she needed the most: time alone.

"Sakuno-chan, be sure to be cheerful by tomorrow!" Tomoka told her as she bade her goodbyes.

"Hai! Tomo-chan!" Sakuno replied as she forced out a smile.

-----------------------------------

_-POK-_

The neon green ball smacked the wall with great power. She used practicing tennis to kill time.

It was Friday, after all.

_-POK-_

Sakuno brought to a halt as she wiped her sweat with her sweatband. She turned around to see if there is anyone there, but saw no one. She hit the ball again.

_-POK-_

She thought she was imagining things or she was hallucinating, but she can vividly remember the way Kirara-san looked intensely at her eyes. It was…terrifying.

_-POK-_

It was already sunset; it's been almost one hour ago when the very thing happened. And it caught her off guard.

She paused; inhale and exhale…

She stopped hitting the ball. She clutched her pink racket tightly as she thrust it in her bag. A heavy sigh escaped from her lips.

FLASHBACK

"_Kirara-san…Why me?"_

"_It's your fate, Sakuno-chan"_

"_B-But…"_

"_You're my reincarnation, Sakuno-chan. It's true"_

"_I can't do it…why me of all people?"_

"_Because I believe that you can hold the responsibility…that's why I chose you"_

"_But, Kirara-san, Can I?"_

"_That's the question I cannot answer, only you can"_

"_Hai"_

"_Please understand the situation, Sakuno-chan. I can see the kindness in you"_

"…"

"_Don't worry, you're not going to be in trouble or something"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I will only take over your body and take control of the situation"_

"_S-Situation? What situation?"_

"_You'll find out soon when you have the chance to visit the Nakamura's residence"_

"…"

"_Oh, one more thing, Sakuno-chan, love or fate?"_

"_Love or fate…?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

_Flattering, very flattering, as if it will convince me._

Sakuno looked at the horizon, upset about something she cannot comprehend. Reincarnations, ghosts, haunted mansion…everything related to them just skid through her hands. It was getting out of control; she knew it.

Now, she has decided, she was sure.

Wryly, she smiled to herself with satisfaction.

She smiled because she knew that she sought to help 'someone', even if that 'someone' was beyond the grave.

That's enough for today, though.

She packed up her things and headed home. She turned to the entrance gates.

She walked past a figure with a cap on.

She didn't notice it because of her preoccupied mind.

**WHOA, WAIT! REWIND! AND-FREEZE!**

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she stuttered in disbelief as she stopped walking. It _was _him, leaning against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at her. She tried to hold back a blush.

"Ne, is this yours?" he asked her frigidly as he handed over the black hairpin to her.

She looked rather surprised at what he was holding; it took her a minute before she realized she was gawking at it. Now she remembered, she lost it a while ago when the incident happened.

The boy doesn't even know how to react; will he be annoyed? Touched? or…whatever

She blushed again, red like a human tomato.

"Domou Arigatou" she managed to speak out as she took the said clip from his hands. Her hands were trembling, or so to speak. She has that innocent look on her features.

"Betsu ni. Don't mention it" he replied back, tugging the brim of his Fila cap down to his eyes.

After a short silence, he smirked unbeknownst to her and started to set home.

But before he could do that, she towed his sleeve. He eyed her, a bit stunned.

"Ryoma-kun, can I…walk home with you?" Sakuno requested, a bit of depression materializing in her eyes.

He plainly nodded. "Ah"

Together, they walked in stillness.

------------------------------------------------

"Ah…so young" Momo murmured to his, er, 'spy-mate', Kikumaru, with a wily grin plastered on his face. Currently, they were spying on their favorite prey.

"Maybe the incident happened earlier brought them closer. Kawaii desu ne!" Kikumaru chuckled, patting his kouhai's shoulder.

"What are we waiting for, let's follow them!" kikumaru bellowed as he was about to drag Momo.

"Right, let's follow them…Ii Data" someone from behind them, frightening Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

"AH! Inui, don't scare us like that!" Kikumaru bawled at Inui.

Momo only let his jaw drop.

"Nya, let's go!"

----------------------------------------------

"R-Ryoma-kun, we're here. Domou" Sakuno stammered as she reached the Ryuuzaki residence.

She stopped and looked at him in dismay.

He also stopped his tracks and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ryoma-kun…you encountered him, right?" Sakuno asked him.

She was troubled. If she is Kirara-san's reincarnation, then…

Who is Yuki-san's reincarnation?

"Him? Who?" Ryoma answered, pretending not to know what is she talking about.

"Yuki-san…ah…never mind" she murmured in disappointment, now looking away from him.

"_LOVE OR FATE?"_

The very question occurred both in their minds. Coincidence? No, I think not.

"Yanami, he appeared before me when you cried" he was forced to answer her query, recalling the occurrence when he dropped his Ponta, "that's why my Ponta slipped through my fingers"

Sakuno's auburn eyes grew wide.

"R-Ryoma-kun…?" she faltered once again, "…do you think…never mind"

Ryoma only nodded at her, predicting her question.

"Ja" he added, leaving her in a complete shock.

"Ryoma-kun, matte!" she manage to utter as she left a small peck on his cheek.

"A-Arigatou, ja ne!" she said to him, uncovering her keys in her bag. She then ran inside the house, her features covered with the intense color of red.

'_Sakuno, you idiot! What the hell are you thinking?!' _her inner conscience told her as she clutched her skirt in embarrassment.

'I know. I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun' she thought as she slammed the door.

Ryoma merely walked away, speeding up his pace, a blush covering his features.

'_Damn it, what is this feeling?' _he thought as the peck on his cheek lingered in his thoughts, '_Ryuuzaki'_

"_LOVE OR FATE?"_

_---------------------------------------_

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------

**Hello, it's me again! How are you all?**

**Anyways, I'll be updating as fast as I can!**

**Thanks for those reviews!**


	5. Troubled Nights Extra Chapter

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay?

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**This is only an extra chapter! (Sort of, you have been warned) That's because Ryoma and Sakuno are having…er…nightmares. I'm going to relate about their conversation with the ghosts.**

"**Blah, blah" er…humans talking**

"**_Blah, blah" _ghosts talking**

-------------------------------------------

Troubled nights (Extra chapter)

-------------------------------------

9:00 pm at the Ryuuzaki residence

"Sakuno? Are you still awake?" Sumire asked her granddaughter, as she was about to knock at the door.

No response.

She sighed as she thought that Sakuno was already asleep. She went to her room directly and slammed the door quietly.

-----------------------------------------

Sakuno let out a soft moan as she buried her head deep on her pillows. For Kami's sake, it's already 11:30 in the evening! Something bothered her immensely, excluding the fact that she had left a kiss in the cheek of the Prince of Tennis.

She just couldn't sleep; no matter how many times she forced herself to do it.

_"Sakuno-chan…"_

The wind seemed to call her name as it gently clashed to her windows. She blinked twice before standing up to her feet and walking near the windows.

_"Sakuno-chan…"_

She opened the windows slowly, completely mesmerized at the familiar tone of voice. She stared at the empty space ahead of her.

'_But…there's no one here' _the thought immediately popped in her mind.

"D-Dareda?" she asked as her fingers touched the window silts. She _was _sure that she heard _someone_, and that _someone_ was calling her name. Urgh, it seems awfully familiar. Lost in her train of thoughts, she tucked her finger under her chin. That feminine voice that sounded much like hers, it haunted her. After thinking and thinking, the final conclusion came to her from nowhere:

"Kirara-san!" she almost shouted in surprise. Realizing what she had done, she laid her hands quickly on her mouth, at the same time turning around to see if anyone else is there. She can almost hear the spirit let out a girlish giggle. Her head jerked up, only to see a pale face looking at her.

"_Sakuno-chan can't sleep, desu ka?" _Kirara murmured to her as she approached Sakuno inaudibly. (A/N: Run, Sakuno, run! Scary…Oo)

Sakuno gasped at her in fright, almost forcing her legs to run. "K-Kirara-san!"

Kirara turned to her with a worried look plastered on her pale face. _"Ah, Sakuno-chan, chotto matte! I didn't mean to scare you…"_

The feminine voice reached her ears. Sakuno stopped and gazed at the ghoul in front of her. "S-Sumimasen…" she apologized as she bowed down for the millionth time. She was trembling terribly, afraid of what will happen next.

"_It's alright, Sakuno-chan" _Kirara told her as she chuckled gleefully.

"Pardon me, but…why are you here?" Sakuno nervously asked.

"_I came here to talk to you…" _Kirara answered her, a sudden seriousness in her faint voice.

"T-Talk to me? Talk to me about what?" Sakuno asked further. Her mouth twitched a bit. She doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"_Ne, have you thought about what I asked you earlier?" _

"Eh? What was that?"

"_I asked you to choose, Love or fate?" _

"Mou…It's hard to choose…what do you mean by that?"

"_No, I'm just testing you, love or fate?"_

"What if I choose…love?"

"_Love…means you are willing to sacrifice everything and will do everything for your loved ones, and fate…means that you don't have the courage to sacrifice anything for your loved ones. You only go with the flow of destiny, no matter where it leads you…"_

"…"

"_You know what, I also asked myself the same question, but I chose fate instead of love. Technically, maybe I was too scared of my relationship with Yuki-kun, when my parents will find out soon about it. I just go with the surge of fate and destiny, until the tragic day came. That's why I'm restless, and I continue to find Yuki-kun and the right answer to my question"_

"Kirara-san, I-I think I choose…"

"_No need for formality, Sakuno-chan. You can call me Kirara-chan"_

"Er…Hai, Kirara-chan…love"

Silence.

"_I'm happy for you, Sakuno-chan. Anyways, who, except for your family, are you willing to sacrifice for?"_

Sakuno blushed feverishly at the said statement. She tore her gaze from the spirit to her study table. But the ghost beside her knew better, she grinned at her reincarnation. Kirara was positive that deep inside the hidden memories of the girl beside her, an image of a certain feline-eyed boy with an arrogant attitude seems to materialize. She finds it strange though, that every time she 'checks out' her young re-embodiment, she always catch a glimpse of the golden-eyed boy. The way Sakuno turned red all over meant only one thing; Sakuno reflects fondly of the boy.

"_You like him, don't you?"_

"H-Him? Eh…you mean…ano…"

"_Don't be confused with your feelings, Sakuno-chan. You have the right to know and cherish them. Not until you wanted to notice them far too late and these feelings will vanish. It's your choice, Sakuno-chan"_

"I only wanted to ask you one thing, Kirara-chan…when was the day you died?"

Kirara looked at her in surprise, with a spark of slight bitterness emerging from her auburn eyes. But she merely gave out a faint sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kirara-san", Sakuno apologized firmly as she shook her head in frantic, "I didn't mean to ask you about that, that-"

"You'll probably find out soon when you have your little hunting trip to our household. Anyways, keep this reincarnation thing as a secret, okay?" 

"One more thing, what's with the reincarnation thing?"

"_I'll explain that. I will take over your body and…well…I must find Yuki-kun, in the form of a human boy about your age…"_

"Y-You mean, Ryoma-kun?"

"_Hmm…I think so. It's up to fate to decide who, Sakuno-chan, but I have the strong feeling that he will be chosen…You're happy, aren't you?"_

"H-Hai" Sakuno confessed in deep loss of words, a very visible tint of red swathed her features. And the next thing she knew, the specter beside her faded away in the thin mist of darkness flooding outside the house.

She looked outside for the last time, only to see the oblivion well clad with the dimness of the night. She hoped to spot her ghostly friend down the empty road, but saw nothing instead. She closed the windows in a sheepishly manner as a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"I will choose love, Kirara-chan" she murmured to herself, wishing for the ghost she have spoken to earlier can hear what she is saying now, "I will prefer love"

Finally losing herself to sleepiness and the hours of darkness, she yawned slightly. She lay at her comfy bed, feeling the soft mattress crushed beneath her body.

Sakuno found peace as she fell in a deep slumber.

"Ryoma-kun…"

------------------------------------------------------

At the Echizen's residence, around 11:30 pm:

Ryoma groaned as he gently stroked the furry ears of the sleeping Karupin.

"Purrr…" it whirred as its head gently perked up.

'_Why can't I sleep?' _he thought as he laid his fuzzy friend at the foot of the bed.

In his mind, he thought of a thousand and one ways on how to sleep. Counting sheep won't do, unless he is such a helpless child experiencing creepy nightmares. Playing with the calculator won't do either, he's too lazy to get up and get the pocket-sized machine from his knapsack (A/N: That's for kiddies, Echizen. Mind you). And, imagining he is having a tennis match with RikkaDai's Sanada Genichiroh won't help him either.

While in the middle of the trance he was in, the wind's pace seems to change. It blew harder, as if knocking towards his window. It clashed against the windows, as if suggesting to open it.

Ryoma blinked twice prior to looking through the window. He grunted before opening it.

_"Oi, Echizen, I'm here"_

Ryoma blinked once again. He was sure that he heard _that _voicesomewhere; it sounded no stranger to him. He felt Goosebumps all over him, but he tried hard to conceal them.

He gritted his teeth before responding, "It's you"

_"Whoa, don't be aggressive"_

The owner of the voice appeared before him. _"Hello"_

Ryoma stared at the ghost for a while. "What do you want?"

_"Can we have a little chat?"_

"Yadda. It's already 11:30, what do you expect?"

"_Why can't you sleep?"_

"It's none of your business, Yanami"

"_Oh, but it is"_

"And why's that?"

"_Because you're my reincarnation, seshounen"_

Ryoma's golden orbs grew wide, remembering his perverted father. "What did you just say?"

"_You're my REINCARNATION, geez, how many times do I have to say that?" _

"You're kidding me. Stop that"

"_But it's the truth, Echizen, you can't turn your back on it"_

"And why?"

"_Because I chose you, and fate decides so"_

"Hn"

"_Echizen for once, can't you be a teeny little bit nice towards your elders?" _

"Elders? From the looks of it, you're about 18 years old, excluding that you're a g-ghost…that is"

"_Whoa, I didn't remember saying my age to you"_

"Stop that now, I want to go to sleep"

"_No, not until you can answer my previous question. Love or fate?"_

Ryoma ceased then looked at the ghoul in front of him in surprise. He remembered that question earlier. He was uncertain on what to respond. Nevertheless, he kept his cool and answered,

"Mada mada dane"

"_Very funny, answer it please"_

"No, I'm confused"

"_Confused about what?"_

"…"

"_You're one cocky brat, Echizen. But someday, you'll find the true meaning and the difference between love and fate"_

"Yeah, whatever"

"_Ja, I'm going now. Let's continue this tomorrow night"_

"…"

That caught him off guard. The ghost disappeared from his line of sight to the darkness laid beyond the window. Ryoma turned around only to see Karupin trembling from the cold. He gently took the poor cat to his lap.

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips.

"Love or fate, desu ka…?" he muttered to himself as he soothingly stroked the fur of his beloved pet.

"Meow…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello again, minna! Sadly, I will not update for about three days or more, because…er…for some reasons.**

**But I promise I'll update soon!**

**Thanks for those encouraging reviews!**


	6. Preparation

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay?

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Preparation

------------------------------------------------------

The days marched on quite normally, albeit for the Seigaku regulars and the freshmen trio, anyway.

When everything seems to go usually, that's when fate starts to screw up their almost perfect days.

That's when Echizen Ryoma and Ryuuzaki Sakuno start having nightmares more often than not.

…Of restless souls and eerie dwellings that sends electrifying jolts down to their spines.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Nya, tomorrow's the big day!" Kikumaru announced as he slammed the door open.

"Unfortunately, we already know, Kikumaru-senpai. And there's nothing big about it" Momo snapped as he undoes the laces of his shoes before placing it inside his locker.

"You seemed out of shape and worn-out today, Momo-senpai" Ryoma commented as he handled his senpai's towel to the person in front of him.

"Ah, sankyuu" Momo murmured as he took the towel and laid it above his head, sipping the last drop of his drink at the same time.

"Tomorrow's the day, desu ka?" Ryoma reminded him, a light smirk creeping to his features.

"Nothing's so special about it. Why are you all crazy over that haunted dwelling? It's giving me the creeps" Momo explained. Kikumaru chuckled gleefully as Ryoma grinned evilly.

"Do tell me if you're scared of Inui's dare, then I'll just request him to give you one of his-his petrifying juices!" Kikumaru barked much to Momoshiro's annoyance, trying hard not to laugh.

"I will never drink that horrible thing!" Momo told them in an almost inaudible murmur.

"Oh, am I bothering all of you?" Inui suddenly interrupted, leaning against the wall. He practically appeared out of nowhere.

"Nya, Inui! Are-what are you holding?" Kikumaru asked as he stared at the couple of papers Inui was grasping. Momo and Ryoma looked inquisitively at him.

"I got some research about the haunted residence, so I printed it," Inui told them, "I got another piece of information"

"Hontou ne? Can I see it?" Kikumaru bellowed excitedly.

"Er…I think I should just narrate these to all of you" Inui said as he adjusted his eyeglasses.

"We're all ears, Inui" Fuji spoke as he and Taka-san came into view.

"Um, well…you see; there's this odd prophecy that surrounds the residence. It states here that until Kirara-san seeks what makes her restless, not one of the Nakamura family will rest in peace. But the real question is simple, what do you think makes her fidgety soul restless?"

Silence reigned.

"…her fidgety soul restless, ka?" Ryoma murmured to himself as he reminisced his little conversation with Yuki Yanami.

-FLASHBACK-

"_No, not until you can answer my previous question. Love or fate?"_

Ryoma ceased then looked at the ghoul in front of him in surprise. He remembered that question earlier. He was uncertain on what to respond. Nevertheless, he kept his cool and answered,

"Mada mada dane"

"_Very funny, answer it please"_

"No, I'm confused"

"_Confused about what?"_

"…"

"_You're one cocky brat, Echizen. But someday, you'll find the true meaning and the difference between love and fate"_

"Yeah, whatever"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Fuji glanced at Echizen with that I-know-what-you're-thinking eerie smile displayed on his face.

"Do you have any idea about this, Echizen?" Fuji innocently asked as he gazed at their freshman rookie. Ryoma merely tore his gaze from the floor to the blue-eyed tensai with a smirk plastered on his features.

"No" his answer was plain and small, but the hesitation and reluctance was present.

"All of you, I have dismissed you already," the stoic voice came from someone who just entered the tennis club's locker room.

"Tezuka…" Oishi appeared behind him as he stared at the gawking (well, some of them, I presume) regulars.

"Uh, Hai!" all of them chorused as they sped out of the said room, leaving only the blue-eyed tensai with his sadistic smile, the feline-eyed freshman and Seigaku's treasured data man.

"Something tells me that things around here are getting more and more interesting," Fuji whispered to himself. Inui and Ryoma looked at him in a questionable manner.

Fuji glanced at them, with his innocent look that is.

--------------------------------------------------------

That night, at the Ryuuzaki residence:

"Mou…I can't think straight!" Sakuno murmured to herself as she buried her head in the soft fabrics of her bed. She was propped on the yielding mattress as she was doing her English assignment in apprehension.

_"Sakuno-chan…"_

There it goes again, the woozy spell. The wind is calling her once again.

"No, not now…" Sakuno murmured to no one in particular. She clutched her notebook in dismay, suddenly feeling the presence of someone.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, Sakuno-chan. But what are you doing?" _the ghost said to her in an almost inaudible utter. Kirara appeared behind her, making Sakuno lost her grip at her notebook. The notebook dropped to the floor in a faint clatter.

Both gasped as Sakuno scooped the notebook with her hand.

"_Gomen ne, Sakuno-chan"_

"Iie, it's alright. But…"

"_But…?"_

"G-Gomen, but I-I have to do m-my English task first"

_"It's okay, Sakuno-chan. I can leave now so we can converse tomorrow night "_

"Mou…A-Are you sure? I'm really sorry I'm totally neck-deep today"

_"No, It's alright. Ja ne!"_

Once again, the female ghost petered out of her line of vision. Sakuno gulped as she tried once more, hoping to find her friend in the midst of the dimness of the night. But found none.

---------------------------------------------------------

"LOVE OR FATE?" 

The said question troubles and drives him mad. Fortunately, his almost wonderful tennis skills weren't affected at all. But inside, it's really bothering him.

"LOVE OR FATE?" 

Ryoma's certain that he can't find the true answer to that nonsense but touching question.

"Meow…" the Himalayan cat purred as Ryoma stroked its fur once again.

"Karu" he let the name of his pet slipped through his mouth.

"LOVE OR FATE?" 

Suddenly, the would-be answer shot his mind like a feral arrow. Although not so sure about it, it seems to trigger him.

"A tricky question…I think" he told himself, a slight smirk tugging his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------

Saturday, in front of the gate of Seishun Gakuen:

The noontime sun shines oh-so-brightly, clad with the intensity of heat as well as pressure. Everything seems to _look _fine, although that strange feeling in the hot atmosphere bothered it.

Everyone was waiting impatiently, tortured by the sun's glares.

In fact, everyone one else was there. The sadistic but quiet Fuji, the hyper red-haired Kikumaru, Taka-san with his favorite yellow racket in his grip (albeit his swinging the poor thing right now), the stern-looking Echizen and well, all of them.

…Except for the certain auburn-haired and clumsy girl.

"KAMI! This heat is totally unbearable!" Momo complained as he glanced sideways, looking for the unstable girl.

"Fssshhh…baka" Kaidoh hissed but audible enough for the spikey-haired to hear.

"What did you just say, baka mamushi?! You're so ugly that maybe poor Sakuno-chan will not be able to make it because of you're unreasonable face!" Momo teased further, making Kaidoh REALLY pissed off.

"What did you-"

Suddenly, they heard almost faint footsteps running towards them. Their heads jerked to that direction, where the girl they have been waiting for and trying to survive the heat for was running towards them, her twin braids flowing past her violently.

"Finally…" Kikumaru murmured to himself in a slight disgust. Oishi lifted his hand and ruffled the red hair of the complaining Eiji. Kikumaru chuckled as Oishi let go of him.

"It's not like she let us wait for her in purpose," Oishi reasoned out mockingly, albeit he looked like he was also protesting about their long wait.

"Saku-chan! You're ten minutes late, for Kami's sake!" Tomoka scolded her best friend as she, to some extent, shook her head.

"Gomen nasai, -pant-Tomo-chan, -pant-but the -pant-traffic cut me off-pant-so-pant-," Sakuno paused for the intake of air, relieved for finding the others waiting for her.

"G-Gomen nasai, minna!" she stuttered in front of them as they looked quizzically at the girl.

After a million apologies and excuses, the whole pack went on to haunt ghouls and investigate the haunted household.

But unknown to them…

…The hunters will pretty much be the haunted.

----------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter is a bit cheesy or something, but please, bear with me. Still, I'll keep my fingers crossed for better chapters for the future! So…what do you think? What would be Ryoma's answer?**

**Thanks for those aspiring reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**By:**

**darkwings09**


	7. What?

The Obsessed Romance

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me)**

Some may be **OC **okay? Or, **OOC **maybe?

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Hunters became the Hunted I

------------------------------------------------------

"I am positive that the weather earlier was flaming hot. But judging from the looks of it now, er…" Momo said, scratching his head as they set foot before the big mansion, "…We barely walked for almost fifteen minutes"

"Are? Why is the sun almost hidden behind the clouds?" Horio curiously asked as he put both of his hands at the back of his hand.

Kikumaru nodded, going along with his kouhai's observation. Tomoka and Sakuno gazed in frantic at the skies. Cynic though they all are, they still continued to explore and stroll around the Nakamuras' neighborhood.

"…And now, I'm optimistic that there is a 48 chance that it will rain soon, the sun is almost covered by the haze" Inui told them as he studied the gloomy skies that gave them that sinking, almost dreary feeling.

"You sounded like a meteorologist, Inui" Oishi commented as he sweat dropped. Inui merely nodded as he began jotting down notes with his reliable notebook.

The inside of the abandoned house was well clad with obscurity. In the midst of darkness, the sun shone through the tall windows of the house, casting islets of illumination throughout the shadowy oblivion. There were overgrown plants all over the corners of the said residence, mostly moss climbing through the apparently moist but dry ground. Some of the windows appeared as if shattered down to pieces by nature. The walls were dull and worn out, as if not painted for a century. The whole mansion is nothing but a completely lifeless thing rooted on the ground.

"Er…guys, the atmosphere gives me that creepy feeling," Kawamura told them as he gazed up at the skies. Fuji frowned as he slid the yellow racket in Kawamura's grip. Every one of them yanked their head towards Kawamura, who was now swaying the racket in a fast rhythm at the same time shouting 'BURNING!'

Ryoma unwillingly turned his head to the small window he spotted earlier. Something-no, someone was giving him that vexing feeling.

His golden eyes widen in stun. He tore his glance away from it to-anywhere, just to keep his eyes away from it.

Sakuno noticed his unpleasant actions, trailing his eyes. Her auburn eyes also broaden in shock. There, in the said casement, were spilled bloods. She gasped in horror. She hid her insecurity to avoid spoiling her senpai-taichi's interest.

Bloods, sickening to see, were there trickled in every corner of the window.

She breathed in and out, closing her eyes in the process. She clutched the shoulder bag to her side. No, she should be brave, to fulfill her promise-promise for her 'friend' beyond the grave. "Mou…"

This will be a long day for all of them.

"Well, It can't be help, it just can't" Momo added as they strolled near the main entrance, a sly smirk appearing in his features. Kaidoh gulped, scared of what he was expecting.

The door opened, much to their terror. It revealed a dusky old man in his early 70's. His black eyes were intimidating; they held regret. They all stared at the man, lost in that black orbs of his.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" the man asked them as he motioned them to come inside. Still lost in the trance they were in, they entered the household and began to marvel the place. Although the whole place is quite dusty, it is well furnished.

"Geez…that old man gives me the creeps" Tomoka whispered to Sakuno.

"Er… pardon us, but…are you the caretaker of this household?" Oishi stammered as he faced the old man. All of them waited for his answer as they sat at the couch, some on the sofa near it.

Clearing his throat, he answered; "Precisely, I am the caretaker of this house. My name is Genosuke Nogi. I'm please to meet all of you"

"Ah, Nogi-san, please to meet you, too" Fuji greeted, showing his infamous I-know-what-you're-planning smile. Everyone did the same.

"Actually, I was planning to come and visit this place. I just arrived here for about an hour ago. So…why are you all here? Ghost hunting?" Genosuke asked as he twitched his mouth to a frown.

"Er…of some sort" Momo replied.

"Kids these days… curiosity always gets the better of them. I'm warning you now, don't go beyond the room" Genosuke warned them as he gave a threatening glare.

All of them quivered in horror. Inui gave an approving nod at Oishi.

"Even if you tried to warn us or threaten us, we will not change our minds," he stated bravely. They nodded.

Silence

"Alright, it's your choice, anyway. But I'm warning you. The restless family is still roaming around the haunted walls of this house, threatening all those who come near them. I am an exceptional, since I inherited this dwelling" Genosuke told them as they gulped in horror.

Kaidoh so much wanted to run and scamper outside the house. He tried to conceal his cowardice when it comes to dealing with phantoms and spirits. He looked away as the others debated with the caretaker. Only Ryoma was cunning enough to notice his discomfort.

"Fine, if you really insists so…but don't you say that I didn't warn you…" Genosuke added again, trying hard to insist them to go back to their respective houses.

"Yeah, yeah. We already know that" Ryoma murmured as he stood up and the others did the same.

"Yup, that's our o'chibi!" Kikumaru cheered as he and Momo followed Ryoma.

"We're sorry, but we already made up our minds, Nogi-san" Oishi told the old caretaker once again as he signaled for the others to wait for him.

'Curiosity kills the cat, desu ka?' Genosuke thought as he strided towards the main entrance and got out of the house, 'let's see what you kids got'

-------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------

Hello once again! Darkwings09 here, she appreciated your nice reviews very much. I'll update as fast as I can!

**Wait for my next chapter!**

**By darkwings09**

OMG, it's like is giving me problems when updating this chapter, that's why it took long enough for me to update!


	8. Let the fun begin!

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me. Maybe except for Mikan and Natsume, yeah, I included them here, as ghosts that is )**

**Some may be OC okay? Or, OOC maybe?**

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Let the fun begin!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Chotto. I think we have forgotten something important" Inui told them as he suddenly stop and began to think.

Having heard his call, the others also stopped. They looked at him curiously as they waited for his reaction.

"It seems to me that Inui forgot to explain the objective of our little 'mission'. Let's hear him first" Fuji said to them with that infamous smile of his plastered in his face.

"Fuji's right. I haven't even explained the whole thing yet," Inui told them with a wily grin.

Kaidoh and Momo gulped at the same time. Kawamura and the freshmen trio sweat dropped. Tomoka gave out a weird grunt and Sakuno, well, just stared back at Seigaku's data man. Ryoma smirked at their precious reactions.

"First of all, we're here TO investigate this house, albeit finding for clues will not just be a walk in the park…hmm…Ii data" Inui began to mumble the last words as he began scribbling down notes with his handy dandy notebook.

"Inui! Just say it!" Kikumaru pouted as he raised his fist in the air. He was beginning to itch with excitement, not to mention stalking for their o'chibi.

Of course, ALL of them WERE itching with excitement.

"So desu ne. Well, there are about 40 rooms in this place-" Inui was cut off when Momo gasped.

"40?! Man, this will take days to investigate all those rooms! You're kidding us, right?" Momo complained, gawking at Inui as he looked for any signs of mischief. Unfortunately, he found none.

"…Actually, all those 40 rooms were only estimated. We're all not sure how many of these rooms really exist. But still, I estimated 40 rooms. Anyway, the rules are simple: 1. You and your partners should ALWAYS stick together, so no one will get lost. I don't want to hear any reports about missing people, you know. 2. You should investigate thoroughly, since that was our objective anyway. And lastly, 3. Do not let your guard down. I repeat, DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN. Something fishy is going on around here…" Inui told them as he paused for the intake of air.

They stared at him with mixed reactions. Some excited, some scared and some, well…emotionless. Sakuno blushed when she got near with the oh-so-stoic Ryoma, who merely gave out a smirk when he found his senpai-taichi's weird reactions.

"Yosh! Let's go now!" Momo exclaimed in excitement, approaching Kaidoh at the same time. The others nodded as they find their respective partners.

"Oh-chotto. I forgot yet again another important rule…" Inui suddenly stopped them as that awful look on his face began to show up.

"Hoi, Inui, what is it now?" Kikumaru confronted him impatiently.

"…I will give you only 2 hours to accomplish this. If you failed to show up by that time outside the main entrance door, you'll have no choice but to drink my new and improved Aozu…my Hyper Killer Remix juice! In case you're all wondering about its taste, I adjusted it…Since Ryuuzaki-sensei is not with us today, I will be the one to give you these experiments…" Inui replied as he showed them his new-cough-and-cough-improved juice, at the same time a sly grin appearing in his features. They stared at it in disgust.

"I-Inui, what is in that thing?" Oishi sputtered out as he gulped. The others did the same.

Sure they have encountered and even tasted some of his weird juices. But this one looks _different, _utterly different. It looks a bit like slime, with those green-like bits bubbling and bursting like bubbles. Even from their distance, which was three feet away from Inui, they can already smell the horrid fragrance. It smelled almost like garbage-

Wait-_garbage?_

Since when do Inui's juices smelled worse than usual like that?

"Inui-senpai…is really serious" Momo whispered to Kikumaru as he sweat dropped. Kikumaru nodded as he imagined the new 'adjusted' taste of the drink. He gulped even harder. Kaidoh jerked his head to find the nearest bathroom, and _quick _before he spoils them. Ryoma's feline eyes grew wider in confusion. The freshmen trio and the two girls gawked at the juice in awe.

"Really…serious" Kikumaru repeated.

"Hmm…I wonder what it tastes like…" Fuji murmured to no one in particular.

"You drink it yourself!" Momo and Kikumaru chorused, wondering why the tennis tensai is invulnerable when it comes to dealing with Inui's juices. They envied him, actually.

"Er…guys cool down a bit…" Oishi told them.

"Fsshhh…how can you cool down a hot-headed, Oishi-senpai?" Kaidoh murmured. Unfortunately, Momo heard that.

"So…I'm the one who is hot-headed now, huh? Ne, M-A-M-U-S-H-I?" Momo retorted back as he glared at Kaidoh, who hissed.

"Stop that! We're here to collaborate, not to fight" Oishi scolded them once again as they stopped.

"I'm collaborating, he's the one who is fighting…" Momo whispered to himself. Fortunately, no one heard him.

"Ne, Inui-senpai, where do we start?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"Actually, there are about six pairs here, so the Kachiro-Katsuo pair should go beyond the kitchen, Horio-Osakada pair should also go with the Kachiro-Katsuo pair and search there, Echizen-Ryuuzaki pair should go down the basement-," Inui explained then he was interrupted.

"Wait, are you saying that _there _is a basement here? Sugoi!" Kikumaru bellowed in delight.

"Right…so the Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair should go upstairs, and Eiji-Oishi pair to the third floor. Lastly, the Fuji-Taka pair should go outside in the backyard" Inui finished his last statement with a sigh.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai…It's somewhat disappointing not to spy on Echizen, albeit BEING WITH A GIRL IN THIS HAUNTED MANSION ALONE WOULD BE REALLY NICE, ESPECIALLY WITH THE DARK BUT ROMANTIC SETTING…" Momo said aloud so that Ryoma can hear what he was saying.

"Yeah…AND WHEN A GIRL GETS FREAKINGLY SCARED THE BOY SHOULD HUG HER CLOSE, NYA!" Kikumaru added as they both snickered.

Ryoma wanted to kill them then and there. Thankfully, he has self-esteem of himself so he decided to send them only death glares. Before he knew it, they all parted ways.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun…the others left…" Sakuno stammered as she told him; slightly trembling by the fact that they are now alone and everybody else sped to their destinations.

"Dakara?" Ryoma eyed her. His senpai-taichi are right after all, she was beginning to be scared. Right here, right now. But then again, on the brighter side, he finds it amusing to watch her like that.

"Dakara…? Mou…" Sakuno gave up, as she remained silent.

This will definitely be a long haunting session.

Both of them headed for the Basement, still clueless of what they may encounter in there.

-----------------------------------------------------

**HELLO once again! I'm sorry if this chapter's also kinda cheesy…but, hey, It's all about Inui's schemes.**

**Thanks for all those reviews!**

**Ja!**

Darkwings09 


	9. Trouble?

The Obsessed Romance

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and An's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me. Maybe except for Mikan and Natsume, yeah, I included them here, as ghosts that is )**

**Some may be OC okay? Or, OOC maybe?**

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this! I dedicate this to all RyoSaku fans out there!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Trouble Part I

-----------------------------------------------------

X0 Kachiro-Katsuo pair; Location: 1st floor, Kitchen

"Kachiro-kun, I wonder how the others are doing…" Katsuo murmured to Kachiro with a slightly worried look as they reached the kitchen.

"Don't worry, our senpai-taichi will do fine, I assure you" Kachiro told him as he picked up the rusty tablespoon on top of the large rectangular kitchen table, "What's this?"

"A tablespoon…Ah! We have found our first clue!" Katsuo exclaimed in excitement. Kachiro smiled, although there was something more in what he was holding than being a mere tablespoon.

"It seems…to tell me that trouble is…brewing nearby…"Kachiro stammered as he examined the tablespoon. He was sure that he felt a vibration from the thing itself.

"W-What?" Katsuo looked at him in disbelief, receiving nothing but a sigh from Kachiro.

"Trouble is…brewing nearby…" Kachiro repeated as he cast a worried look at Katsuo.

All of a sudden, the mango tree beside the kitchen window began to rustle violently, as if responding to Kachiro's earlier statement.

--------------------------------------------

X0 Horio-Osakada pair; Location: Also in the 1st floor, Great hall

"Che. Why am I stuck with this loud-mouthed girl of all people?" Horio grumbled to god-knows-who. He heaved out a loud sigh as they walked through the shadowy hallway.

"Stop complaining and help me!" Tomoka yelled at him in dismay.

"Ah! Look! There's that shiny thing under that gigantic cabinet!" Horio ignored her previous statement and something caught his attention.

A shimmering thing under the cabinet.

"Alright. Get it, now, Mr. 2 years of tennis experience" Tomoka ordered him as she pointed at the said cabinet. Horio glared at her.

"Why don't _you _get it, Ms. I-know-it-all!" Horio retorted as he refused to get the thing.

"Since you found it, you should be the one to get it!" Tomoka bellowed in annoyance as she pushed Horio towards the cabinet.

"Baka! _You _should be the one to get it!" Horio replied as he stomped his foot in anger.

Silence erupted.

"You're just scared…" Tomoka broke the silence with a wide grin. Horio blushed of embarrassment.

"Really? Maybe _you _are scared to approach that thing!" Horio shouted back.

Both refused to approach that thing, that is, until they heard something.

"_Why don't you get that thing already?" _

"Who s-said t-that?" Tomoka sputtered as she shook the poor boy. The gruff voice was sending shivers down to her spines.

"I-It's not me…I'm not e-even doing anything!" Horio stuttered as he quivered in horror.

"Geez…get the stupid thing already" 

"A GHOST!" Tomoka yelled at the top of her lungs as she dragged the poor Horio towards the other way.

"Geez…I was just trying to help those poor tykes. They sure have a hard time. And they're in a loss, too. Tch" 

----------------------------------------------------------

X0 Echizen-Ryuzaki pair:

"R-Ryoma-kun…I heard something" Sakuno murmured to Ryoma as they finally reached the basement. She was sure she heard her beloved best friend's scream as they headed down the basement.

"Ignore it" Ryoma told her in a husky tone as he threw his hands to his pockets.

"H-Hai" Sakuno meekly replied in disappointment. She felt utterly useless and stupid around him, as if he was in another world wherein she never existed. Yes, but can you blame him?

No.

He was Echizen Ryoma, after all.

Cold, arrogant and stoic.

He was all that but deep inside, he was something else. She can sense it. Something different, an apprehensive feeling, is clouding her mind.

They walked through the dark hallway; neither of them dared to speak. Everything was silent; all they can hear are their footsteps. Only the torches that were lit up every time they reached each torch was a puzzle; something is definitely lighting those torches. Both were lost in their own daze.

Ryoma tried to keep his cool, but only to managed to hold it for only a minute. Sakuno was now trembling more than ever.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

"Are…?" She let the question slipped through her lips as she approached the thing.

"_A hairpin?" _Sakuno guessed as she bent down and picked up the said thing. Her fingers trailed the freezing but unbelievably nice structure of the little thing.

Ryoma, who remained curious despite the fact that he tried to keep his cool, approached her and slightly bent down to get a clearer view of the hairpin she had found.

No wait-He was _too _near for her liking.

Sakuno quivered as she felt his breath brushing past her neck. It was overwhelming.

Trying to break the growing tension between them, Ryoma politely took the hairpin and straightened his posture as he was now standing.

"It's a hairpin" Ryoma stated as-a-matter-of-factly. She nodded as she smiled, realizing that it was surely a clue.

"We've nabbed our first clue" He said with a smirk plastered in his face. She agreed as she stood up and dusted her skirt. They finally began walking again in the verge of darkness.

"I wonder how our senpai-taichi are doing" Sakuno managed to murmur in a low voice.

"Heh. They can always squirm their selves from trouble. I know it" Ryoma merely assured her. At least she took that as an answer.

------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry for this really stupid chapter. I will try to edit this someday!!! Anyways, thanks for those reviews, they always make my day!**

**Darkwings09**


	10. A feather

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me. Maybe except for Mikan and Natsume, yeah, I included them here, as ghosts that is )**

**Some may be OC okay? Or, OOC maybe?**

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**A feather**

-----------------------------------------------------

Sometimes when you simply think that your world starts to turn against you and leave your expectations, then you concluded that it's all over. That's what Sakuno thought, after walking and walking without even uttering a word. Maybe it was all her imagination, or not.

'Could Ryoma-kun get any more denser?' she asked to herself whilst regretting that she did. Unfortunately for her, it was one dim-witted thing to think, because Ryoma could easily guess all about it.

"Ne, would you mind handing over that antique-like fan to me?" Ryoma suddenly spoke as he stopped abruptly. She was the nearest thing apart from him next to the said fan. But what he said is the last thing she would have thought.

Without a word, her auburn and innocent eyes trailed where he was pointing at. Genially, a smile tugged her lips.

Ryoma blinked twice as she carefully picked the thing up. Since when did she smile when an order was given to her? She's a weirdo, for him, and it was all he can conclude after attempting numerous times to know why that wobbly hips actually was.

"It actually resembles the lavender fan obaa-san gave me on my last birthday. It's just…I feel nostalgic…" she murmured to no one in particular, yet her eyes sparkled with reminiscence. Her delicate fingers traveled the beautiful curves of the said thing, barely missing an inch.

A light smirk tugged his lips. Every so often, he thought that Sakuno is just a bit childish, and her happiness depends on how she actually puts one in her perspective. Well, that was his conclusion, after seeing her auburn orbs shone with contentment.

Sakuno felt a blush creeping to cover her features. She realized he was staring at her, much to her embarrassment. It was all that, his presence is quite disturbing for her.

"Gomen if I'm beginning to be mushy, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno apologized as she felt fire began to engulf her whole body. The atmosphere is beginning to suffocate her.

No, not that he mind her to be kinda soggy, but he felt it was fine. Come to think of it, fine, he hadn't minded it at all. HE didn't mind it at all.

Wait, scratch the last thought, is he beginning to enjoy her presence? Kami, he's starting to get crazy. But actually he's not.

He plainly nodded, but his trademark smirk did not disappear at all. Maybe he's really enjoying her presence, whether it was all his imagination or not.

She smiled sweetly once again.

"We have nabbed our first clue" he told her in satisfaction.

She nodded.

Their eyes locked.

In one stare…

In one word…

"Ryoma-kun…"

In one moment she will surely treasure and cherish it forever…

Sometimes she felt like melting away when she met those blazing golden orbs of his, but today seems different.

It was lukewarm.

It was definitely just an instant, only a second.

But it was big, and she decided it was.

He thought nothing more, but was beginning to feel something overwhelming…

…All because of the lavender fan, their feelings grew into something lighter…

…Lighter than a feather.

**"It was getting lighter than a feather"**

----------------------------------------

**Sumimasen for this sappy chapter, well, I kinda like where this is going.**

**KONNICHIWA to all **

** And have a nice day!**

**Darkwings09**


	11. Of Ghouls and Living Nightmares

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and Ann's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me. Maybe except for Mikan and Natsume, yeah, I included them here, as ghosts that is )**

**Some may be OC okay? Or, OOC maybe?**

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away…**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Of ghouls and living nightmares 

------------------------------------------------------------

x0 Kaidoh-Momoshiro pair; Location: 2nd floor

"In case you're wondering, mamushi, we haven't even caught a single thing and we've been walking here for ages!" came the voice of complaint from Momo as Kaidoh unhurriedly checked his steps.

"Fsssshhhhh…Baka" Kaidoh murmured to himself or rather, to the person behind him.

"Keh. You're unreasonable" Momo cursed under his breath.

Kaidoh tried to prevent that earlier comment of Momo's from invading his hot-tempered head as well as keeping in mind what 'strategy' would they use in finding those damn clues. Come to think of it, they haven't nabbed even a single one.

"Oi, mamushi, that's a scented paper you're stepping on" Momo commented as he wrinkled his nose in confusion. He then put his hands behind his head in bewilderment as Kaidoh nervously picked the said paper up and stared at it.

"I know" Kaidoh retorted as he read the piece of manuscript somewhat orally.

Kaidoh gulped as he read the last word, _DEATH_

What was that supposed to mean?

"Oi, mamushi, you're trembling" Momo commented with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Kaidoh wobbly turned to face his partner with a pale face.

"Oi, mamu-"

His jaw dropped slightly as he gaped at what he saw. Yes, behind his partner, _something's _definitely in there. It's kinda pale, though. And it wears pigtails…

What the hell?!

Oh. A ghost…a weird one at that.

GHOST?! What The HELL?!

"G-G-G-Gho-" he tried to stammer but all in vain.

"What? G-G-Gho? What?" Momo blinked in both annoyance and perplexity, but did nothing to restrain the unfortunate mamushi, "…you know, you should try to at least say it on a complete message"

Kaidoh was pissed. _Really _pissed.

Okay, but then again, he can't even utter a word.

Inhale, exhale…then…

"G-Ghost!" he managed to say in complete shock.

"Ghost? I'm not falling for that trick again, mamushi" Momo retorted in annoyed sarcasm, although he sweat dropped.

'_Ne, onii-chan, can we play?!' _

"Er…what was that? Was that you, mamushi?" he gulped before asking the said question.

_'Baka. Urusai. You might scare these people'_

"Definitely not me, idiot!" Kaidoh snarled back at Momo.

That's when they heard a girlish giggle. And that's official, in case one of them are gay enough to do that, that is.

_'You're stupid, polka dots'_

Polka dots? Have they heard right?

Well, _duh_, they heard right. And the feminine voice is coming from behind Momo. There's no doubt about it.

Er…

_'Hey! I'm not stupid, you pervert! Take back what you said!'_

"Y-You know, let's get out of here before-" Momo stuttered as he unstably approached Kaidoh, "…before-"

"Right there you are" Kaidoh agreed as he quickly grabbed Momo's wrist and automatically ran away.

"Oi, mamushi…!"

"Urusai…Fssshhhh…Geki dasa" (A/N: I think 'Geki dasa means "That's uncool" or something)

-----------------------------------------

x0 Eiji-Oishi pair; Location: 3rd floor

The temperature of the room seems to drop each second that passes.

The room they have stumbled upon seems to be the master's bedroom.

"Nya, Oishi, I found this rusty old thingy here" Kikumaru called his doubles partner's attention as he crouched down beside the drawer and took something.

"What's that, Eiji?"

"Ah…I think it's…"

"…it's…?"

"…It's a musical box" Kikumaru finished his statement as he stared at the thing in his hands.

"What's the matter, Eiji? You look somewhat down" Oishi looked anxiously at his doubles partner. Queer one, you might say, it looks like our favorite acrobatic player's looking upset today.

"It kinda reminds me of my distant cousin, I think tomorrow's his death anniversary" Kikumaru still answered as he fingered the box with mild curiosity.

"I'm sorry…Eiji"

"It's no big deal anyway. C'mon"

"Eiji you're crying…"

"Eh?" Kikumaru said in surprise as he brushed a teardrop or two gently, "…don't worry, it's just the dirt or dust or maybe even-"

He noticed the infamous 'Tell-me-the-truth-and-I'll-see-what-I-can-do' gaze plastered on Oishi's face.

"I'm okay now. Domou, Oishi"

"Ah…"

The Zephyr wind began to blow violently, then. It was from the gentle wind to a vicious one.

That's when they realized that someone is striding behind them.

------------------------------------------

x0 Fuji-Takashi pair; Location: Backyard

"Ne, Taka-san, have you heard Osakada-san screamed?" Fuji questioned his partner as he tucked a finger under his chin.

"Iie…Well, I didn't hear a thing…I can only hear the trees swaying" Kawamura fretfully told his partner as they walked through the jungle-like horde of trees, a tiny withered rose in hand.

They found the said thing lying underneath the old Sakura tree. Normally, those kind of roses should have withered and died a long time ago…a very long time ago.

Since the thing itself is somewhat mysterious, they decided to keep on hold of it.

Fuji let out a sadistic grin, from time to time; things are getting more and more attention grabbing, hardly believable.

'Things here are quite interesting. Too bad you didn't come, ne, Tezuka?'

A rather inexplicable smile graced his features.

'I just hope Echizen would surely squirm his way out of trouble…Or maybe not'

-----------------------------------------------

To be Continued… 

**--------------------------------------------**

**Er…read and review plz! I hope I'm not delaying my updates, though.**

**Anyways, how are ya, minna-san?! Having night troubles or something lately? Just kidding…**

**Darkwings09**


	12. Realizing what He's Worth

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno will be a couple by now; Fuji will be sadistic more than ever and Kirihara and An's relationship will blossom! I only own the plot and the haunted mansion. (Oh, and the ghosts that lived there were only invented by me. Maybe except for Mikan and Natsume, yeah, I included them here, as ghosts that is )**

**Warning: Some of the characters are OOC. You have been warned. **

**Feel my obsession and love with the RyoSaku pairing! **Oh, on such a short notice…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL RYOSAKU FANS OUT THERE?! Ooopsie…sorry about that. I'm just too carried away… Ahehe…just rambling.**

**Okay, so enough nonsense ramblings….**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Realizing what He's Worth**

------------------------------------------

_THUD_

The silence of everything inside the basement just isn't right. Just the footsteps…

_THUD_

With every step she makes felt like eternity. The sound of footsteps both of them made leaves a mark. Sakuno stared at her watch closely as time slowly ticks off. Why, not even a single word came out from her mouth, neither did she expects one. The old, worn-out walls of the mansion seems to be continuous, the apparently never-ending stairs triggers her mind. She tore her gaze from it to the person in front of her.

'Mou…'

An effulgent ray of light mysteriously appeared before her, calling her name over and over again. She hesitated, the feeling of her hair strands standing to its end. But the light insisted to make her follow, motioning her towards a certain room just two rooms ahead of her. No, she's frightened. Terribly frightened of the soon-to-be outcome if she follows the trail of light. Unfortunately for her, it gently taps her forehead as she gasped, and all became pitch black.

"Ryoma-kun…" her voice was unchanging as she called up to him. He looked up at her through his shoulders and raised an eyebrow. He was stunned when he saw that face of hers, that's not like it at all. The usually flushed cheeks turn into something pale, and that usually spirited stare turns into something blank. He kept his cool while that leonine look of his still plastered on his face.

"Oi, what's the matter?"

She shrugged the question off and motioned him to follow her. Noticing her odd behavior recently, he obliged and trailed after her, with a smirk of victory tugging the corners of his lips, although he already felt goose bumps all over him.

After walking a few steps, she stopped, directing her empty glance back to him. He also ceased and checked his steps, and returned her glance with his infamous smirk and golden eyes as keen as that of a hawk's. She didn't mind it at all. Which soul do you think would?

"We're here…" she reminded him and reached for the old-fashioned doorknob. She twisted, pulled and slammed the door open. He stood behind her, awestruck of the sight. Inside the large room lies an even deeper fragment of memories. A soft, comfortable bed very fitting for a princess, dusted picture frames threatened to fall down the floor in any minute now and a rather huge wardrobe for more than a dozen clothes, all very fitting for a high-born lady.

"Nnnnn…" 

He gasped slightly as he witnessed her fainting and falling on the floor. He was about to help her frail figure when he noticed a prim but dim outline of the ghoul Kirara emerged right on top of her. With that mahogany auburn hair and intimidating but enticing eyes, she is surely a sight to see. Along with the anonymous glow, her long pink kimono reached the floor.

_"Don't worry. She's only unconscious…"_

Her voice was sonorous enough for him to hear. Heck, the tension began to fill every space available inside the room with just the power of her voice. He somewhat tensed but gathered all his guts as he pulled down the rim of his cap down to his eyes. He walked straightly beside her and slightly bent down, placing his hand on top of her forehead.

"Tell me," he started, this time removing his hand from her forehead and passed his gaze back to the silhouette in front of him, "…You possessed her, don't you?"

"_Why bother asking…if you don't even care?" _

A _ghost_ was challenging himWhat more can be exciting than that? Still, he couldn't help but send a glare at her, wondering why the restless soul just couldn't mind her own business. He felt those electrifying jolts down to his spines.

…_If you don't even care?_

Reality hit him, hard. The question earlier remained untamed and lost in his mind. His conscience bore deeper as he asked the same question to himself. Does he care? He's not really as hard as a brick, and never is he as forever cold as ice. Why would she, specifically a ghoul, points out that he didn't even care? Heck, she doesn't even know him very well. Okay, to tell it forthrightly, he did care, to some extent.

"_I really can't believe why she chose you. If only I could tell you how much she feels about you. Stubbornness, I tell you, stubbornness. That's the reason why you failed to notice how much she is devoted to you. Even a single obento she painstakingly cook every single day is worth even a thousand 'thank you's', you know? Yet, that's eventually your blind spot-"_

"Stop…" he hissed under his breath as he interrupted her, "…You don't even know a thing. Look, I'm not leaving her until she wakes up, got it?"

_"Tough one you got there. 'Up for the challenge? I'm warning you, though. This is for those who really have emotions"_

What the hell is she talking about, anyway? If he ever has a scotch tape right now, he'll swear that he shuts her blabbering mouth with it. But no, she is a ghost, after all. If you're lucky enough, you can see one, but can never touch it.

She approached Sakuno, the lengthy laces of her kimono clashing with the floor and the locks of her auburn hair bouncing elegantly down to her waist. She bent down; her hands clasped together as she murmured a short prayer, although not one person can comprehend. She closed her eyes and brought her hand an inch above Sakuno's forehead. With a pale glow as she tried to revive the modest girl's conscience back, she carried on with the task.

Ryoma, on the other hand, pondered still with the statement earlier. Emotions…he was sure he has such. Well, even in the slightest scale. That kind of things doesn't really fascinate him. Whatever those are, he doesn't value them. Heck, he doesn't even _want _to cherish such. As he examined her pale face and her fresh pinkish lips he secretly wanted to see a warm smile plastered on it, he's now beginning to understand. The real one, the warmth he desired to feel whenever ice threatens to engulf his heart. Emotions are for the pathetic, fools and the like; that was his conclusion once. Sure, only fate can decide but one can never tell…

…Can he really feel true emotions…

…Such as 'love' itself?

-----------------------------------------------------

To be Continued 

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG. Gomen for the late update! You know, the old, tiring busy school stuffs you got to attend…Maa. At least I still have time to squeeze in my (almost) hectic schedule. Gomen again! **

**Ahehehe…send some reviews or even flames! I accept any kinds of reviews! XD! Kya! I'm hyper today and will forever be whenever I write a fic, thank you- (Enter a creepy entrance hymn, interrupting the blabbers)**

**Darkwings: What the hell is that? O.o Oh, wait…**

**Mysterious silhouette: …**

**Darkwings: Better check that out first… Oh, Domou for reading this, anyway! Ja, minna-san! (Walks off and turned on the lights)**

…**What the-**

**Darkwings09**


	13. Isolation

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Prince of Tennis. But hey, it's not really bad to give an exquisite twist on the plot. XD**

**Author's twaddle blabbering before proceeding:**

**Gomen for the **_**late **_**update, minna-san. My tolerance didn't increase in a way, somehow. And school's just there, around the corner. So, please understand this tactful situation. Ah well, let's carry on.**

-----------------------------------------------

**Isolation**

-----------------------------------------------

Things weren't supposed to happen this way. Ryoma knew this, but he couldn't even dare to move an inch. The sheer stupidity of it all. Goosebumps and such enveloped his entity, encaging him in an indifferent way. As he watched the palm of the ghost at work, he finds himself-no, _themselves,_ in a ridiculous situation. So there he is, sitting motionless on the hard cold floor, his eyes trailing the faint glow that merges with his companion.

After a few agonizing seconds of patience, her eyes faltered a bit, then grew wide.

"A-Anou… where are we…?" Sakuno stammered as she woke up, having finally gaining the conscience. He stared at her surprised expression, earning a flushed face.

What he didn't saw… was the grimace plastered on the ghost's pale face.

Before he knew it, his body didn't obey his orders of 'Come on'. He motioned his hand to move, and urged his arm to flinch from the force that prevented him to do so. What is this? A spell or another case of magic stuffs? He can almost feel a chain binding him.

His eyes diverted from his hand to where Sakuno was. She barely moved, and her auburn eyes were as broad as the size of saucers. She hadn't moved an inch since her awakening. She froze, but beads of sweat ran down to her flushed cheek, which was quite puzzling because of the cold humid atmosphere.

He tried to open his mouth, just to say a mere word. But nothing came out. Now he is really _really _baffled. But- as cool and collected as he was known for, he kept his crisp silence, and tried to think of a plan to escape this insanity _and _send a death glare forward to the cause.

A tiny moan of despair fled away from her mouth.

''Since both of you came in the right place and the right time… welcome" 

Vision blurred as the ghoul mentioned this. Hazy Vision. He blamed it all on the hazy vision. He tried to reach out and use his remaining strength to shake her, intending to escape her from the soon-to-be hallucination. But he can do nothing more but to surrender. And the same applies to her.

Before both of them can react, everything went pitch-black.

Arousing from what seems to be a minute of deep slumber, Sakuno instinctively glanced sideways, but the darkness prevented her from sighting things. Only one question popped in her mind…

Where is she?

A few moments later, memories came flying to her mind. Fallen unconscious. Caught. Can't move an inch. Had fallen for the hallucination prepared by the ghost. Then back to where she was now, in the oblivion, where everything shies away from her range.

Mustering all the courage she could, she called for his name.

"Ryoma-kun…?"

No response came. There were no echoes, footsteps and even little movements. Nothing. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Her environment feels like a baloney right now. It just doesn't feel right, in any rate.

How ruthless can it be- to discover a helpless creature amidst the darkness?

She clutched on her skirt. Then did not bother to move. She was trembling, and she knows that. But what really bothered her was the fact that she can't find her companion, which almost became a sudden twist of fate.

Her strength was deteriorating. She can feel it. Something's draining her energy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, after taking a short moment to pause and think of absolutely nothing, Ryoma vigilantly stood up, without even taking note of his new surroundings.

Wait-

_Someone's _missing.

His hands quivered, and he doesn't know why. He sensed something wrong. It just doesn't feel right. Aside from his present dilemma, Ryuzaki's currently missing, too.

Just then, the glaring effulgence flashed from behind. A bead of sweat rolled down to his cheeks, he felt a rather odd feeling again. Then- the feeling of what? The feeling of being alone in this cold, unchanging place? That can't be. Plainly because he is used to this. Being lonely is his expertise, in some minimal way.

The glare brightened. He shielded his eyes with his arm, but all in vain.

Hordes of flashbacks appeared right in front of him. He stared in awe, utterly awestruck of the sight. There were millions of it, those memories of what seemed to be the latter's good memoirs, followed by the grief and longing the distant couple had felt when they separated.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

His ears were attuned as ever. He was always a good listener; he knew this. His head yanked to the feminine voice's direction, but only met the empty space instead. That's it. He had to admit. His sympathy for her being grows stronger and deeper each minute that passes by.

"R…Ryoma…-kun…"

Her voice was fully captured by the huge nothingness, fading away in a manner. He took a step forward, oh-so-expressionless, and then ceased his steps. Another footstep was heard. This time, he was sure that this is _hers._

"Ryuzaki…"

He earned another soft whimper. But how could he identify it? Amidst the dimness? No way. But with his great reflexes he was known for? Perhaps, it could be of a little help. Since it was as if his vigor was fading away slowly, but surely.

Struggling with the darkness insures, she reached out automatically, knowing that he is in there, waiting. Nothing. She sensed nothing but cold air. No- she can't give up now. Not yet.

She reached out once again, hoping for even the slightest serendipity to locate and sense him. He did the same, although recklessly due to his stubbornness, but with anticipation in their minds.

And just then, a skin contact between them happened.

She quickly withdrew her hand, her auburn eyes widening, her whole entity feels like burning. She blushed a full ten beets of red, but felt terrified at the same time. All of a sudden, she heard familiar voices somewhere out there…

Ryoma's brows twitched. What time is it? Oh yeah- time for _indulging _in Inui-senpai's out-of-this world experiments. Heck, he gleefully repeats: Those juices are damn sickening.

'_Anou…_' 

There it goes again. That proverbial voice. It sounded just like her.

'… _Yuki-kun…'_

What the hell-? YUKI-KUN?!

-----------------------------------------------

**To be Continued**

-----------------------------------------------

**Okay… So… I hope you like this… (And yes, I'm kinda **_**a **_**cliffie, thanks for noticing –smiles- [LOL XD) I'll try to update as soon as I can! But, on the dark side, My exams are just around the corner, lurking in the shadows…**

**Well the, ja ne, minna-san!**

**Darkwings09**


	14. Reachable and Unreachable with a Voice

**The Obsessed Romance**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Prince of Tennis. But, well, let's just say that I'm drooling and squealing over the certain bishies of the series. Lol. Kidding XD**

**Author's chatters:**

**I wonder why my obsession with the RyoSaku pair is steadily fading bit by bit. Man, I really despise it. Maybe because I often intend to go ga-ga over many other fandoms of various anime that shadowed my liking over the said couple. Or perhaps, I'm slowly distancing away from it because of my often-hectic schedules. But neither of these 'theories' can prevent me from updating my fics (Or maybe because I'm too idle to update. Ah, well, I'll try updating my fics as soon as I can –along with an industrious trait that is). Suu! (And I really, _really _apologize for such a late update.) **

**Anyway, I made a minimal, very, very few corrections in the previous chapter. Kindly check it out first before proceeding to read this, even if I edited only a sentence there. Sankyuu.**

**Okay then, you know the drill! XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Reachable and Unreachable with a Voice [Part I**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_-I'll be here by your side,_

_And forever will be in the time immemorial. - _

Ryoma suddenly found himself under the spell of utter dizziness like never before experienced. Beads of sweat rolled down to his tanned cheeks, truly blatant to his senses. It feels as if _something _put a protective barrier around him- no, perhaps it's better to say, around _both of them._

Amidst the mental ruckus he is enduring, he tried to keep composed. Calm as possible. He closed his eyes to shut, and to be frank; something's definitely draining his remaining strength. Pretty bad, he should say. And what's worse? The soft moans, muffles, and whimpers of his companion. The worst, you ask? Being unable to find her because of the damned darkness that never subsided even if he used all his hopeless methods.

Miracle. No more, no less. It was all he needed right now as he gradually sat there in vain, rooted on the spot, his head hung low.

---------------------------------------------

The room was filled with the faint scent of roses, and there were soft footsteps against the antiquated wooden floor, causing a squeaking noise. Kirara stood majestically in her ghost form beside Sakuno's delicate body, letting her fingers entwined with the auburn locks of the girl's silky hair. After Ryoma and Sakuno fainted due to her unerring spells, she knew that the time has come.

"_Gomen, Sakuno. I will lend your body for just a few moments," _she murmured to the latter's ear as she inched nearer to her, _"I hope you can forgive me for this…"_

And with that, the ghoul merged with Sakuno's lifeless body rendering the real soul of Sakuno to experience nausea. Kirara mulled over the fact that being a pureblooded human again meant being blinded by overwhelming emotions. And now, here she is, living in the body of Sakuno, hoisting herself up then laying in the soft mattresses of her own old bed, and although worn-out by time, its softness somehow prevailed.

Here she is now, Kirara Nakamura, through the eyes of the young Ryuzaki Sakuno.

---------------------------------------------

Sakuno inhaled deeply then exhaled. She tried in vain to force her eyes open but it can't. And, after Kirara managed to fuse with her body as one, she was unknowingly, say, teleported to another _dimension, _or perhaps a world of memories full of love, pain and partition.

She forced her eyes open in desperation, her fingers brushing over the green prairies. Her brows crease in incredulity, for what she's currently seeing here is not only a mere product of her imaginations, but a pure nightmare.

Gathering all her lingering strength, she lifted herself up, stumbled at first, but straightened on the next attempt, and then she dusted her skirt. She glanced sideways and in complete terror, found no one, and nothing, else but the vast expanse of the green grass and of the various flowers so striking that it seems to be shadowed by the vibrant rainbow. The glorious sky appeared salmon but almost as if stained by blood.

This can't be. She visualized a bit earlier ago that she was in a world of memories full of love, pain and partition. And now, it materializes as a world all right, but a world of chaste void. She tensed. What will become of her now?

Still, she can't just give up yet. Not now. Perhaps if the right time comes, then she'll be primed for it.

With that, she wandered and roamed in the endless span of the prairie, dragging her weary feet vehemently. The chilly wind blew towards her as if murmuring whispers of doubt and planting numerous thoughts in her mind. Indeed, she was walking there for hours. She squeezed her eyes and hoped for something to come into view.

And yet, it was entirely ineffective.

A tear suddenly made its sole way down to her cheeks as she bit her lower lip to prevent any sudden motions. She promised herself not to sob and wail, and to make a grand escape from the miasma of this nightmare.

Lost. She knew it right then and there that she is.

Her senses failed her once more, so she lurched and fell for the first time. Her vision wavered, and the last thing she was about to witness is the same thing as what she had first pried upon the first time she opened her eyes. She lay firmly against the green pampas and curled, feeling that loneliness had set in.

However, miracles do happen.

Though weak in the flesh, her soul yearned for power. She helped herself back to feet in extreme anxiety, although sluggish, and squinted hard enough to see, after her senses brought her back to herself.

And there, at that very moment, she spotted a male.

With tears of joy, she quickly sprang to her feet and walked towards him. But, as she approached him more, she stopped in dismay and checked her steps, taking one step back. She gaped at the person in sheer shock as she covered her mouth with her right hand. Her deep auburn orbs narrowed.

The being in front of her stood with a blank gaze and with eyes dawned by sorrow and grief. His stare seems to paralyze her for unknown reasons. The raven-haired boy moved closer. Sakuno froze in dreadfulness. His golden hair was visibly tousled as the wind blew between them. He was inching nearer and nearer, and those seconds of terror feel like an eternity to her.

He grabbed her frail wrist and moaned her name oh-so-emotionlessly. She remained rooted on the ground, trying hard to scream but no word came out from her mouth.

Just then, as luck would have it, another individual came to view.

"Get your hands off her"

The dead-serious, cold tone was rather demanding, and Ryoma sent a death glare to the lad, grasping his arm as an added effect. Then he tore his glance from him to Sakuno, who was still unable to move her lower body in vain.

"R-Ryoma-kun… I-I can't…"

She has to choke those words, rigid. She has to. With all her vigor drained, she felt a sudden yank, and feels as if an unidentified force was strangling her slowly but surely.

"…Breathe…Tasuke…te…"

Then all seemed to be a blur, and then her world was painted with unpleasant black. She passed out, and in his secured arms she fell unconscious. The golden-haired boy earlier vanished into thin air without any trace, which made Ryoma pound the fresh soil with his fist with rage and disgust.

Now what?

Wait. All he needed to do as of now is to hoist her up, and lug her on his back, albeit that won't be simple. Nevertheless, he _should _try, badly. With that decision he bore in his mind, and with the same fortitude he carried during his tennis matches, he pulled her up oh-so-vigilantly.

At that exact moment, a sweltering pain lashed his body like a tightened rope. He felt like vomiting to put it bluntly. He let go of her, but not recklessly, for being irresponsible to him is a total catastrophe. He stayed there, sitting motionless, waiting for the pain to cave in.

Then he stared at her peaceful face and his own reddened in the slightest scale.

Why didn't he take notice of these fresh profound feelings before?

---------------------------------------------

**Minna, I'm going to apologize once more for this late (and 'kinda lame and cheesy) update. I promise I'll make up for it. 'Kay?**

**Btw:**

**Tasukete means help in jap.**

**And here, 'till next time, minna-san! R and R please! I accept any kinds of those. Sankyuu –bows-**

**Darkwings09**


End file.
